Blue Hair Versus Bad Boy
by LemonSmoothie
Summary: Crossover with Phoenix Wright. Riku is accused of murder, and Sora enlists the aid of Phoenix Wright. Let the objections fly.


"Blue Hair v. Bad Boy"

An original Kingdom Hearts story by Mona

Disclaimer: All Kingdom Hearts characters are © SquareEnix and Disney. All Phoenix Wright characters are copyright Capcom.

A boy made a pledge

To make the world a better place

To help those in need

The boy grew up,

And was pushed into a world

That was not of his making

He strained to keep his pledge

In theory, it sounds trite and easy

In practice, it is nearly impossible to keep

Prologue

"This was not part of the plan!"

"Plans change. I'd suggest you put a bandage on your bleeding heart, but the irony's lost on it."

Huff, huff. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get."

A golden pocket watch fell to the floor and shattered.

Blood droplets flew off a dark knife and splattered on the nearby wall.

"I don't want to die."

"How can you still be conscious?"

"Laugh now. Because someday, you'll be the one in mourning. And I'll be the one laughing."

"Gratitude is a human emotion."

"But…aren't you human?"

"No…"

Present Day

Prosecutor's Office

Courtland

Miles Edgeworth was used to frowning. Whether it was a slight glare, a disgusted grimace, or a full-warfare scowl, he was truly the master. Unfortunately, he occasionally frightened the person he was talking to.

"Gumshoe," Edgeworth said. "Out with it."

Dick Gumshoe wrung his hands. "None of the other prosecutors want to take this case."

"That's no surprise." Edgeworth picked up a teacup from his desk and took a sip. The tea was bitter. He dimly realized he was out of sugar. "It's an interworld affair. Highly political."

"But they want our world to handle the case. Because we've got the fastest court system in the universe. And this is considered the lawyer capital of the worlds…"

"I'm not taking it, Gumshoe, so you can stop trying to think of a better sales pitch."

"But you're the best," Gumshoe protested. "A genius!"

"Hmph. Playing to my ego is only making you look pathetic. As if you need any help there."

Gumshoe whimpered. "Please…just look at this picture. If you still don't want to, I'll leave you alone. I won't ask again."

"Fine," Edgeworth said. "Show me this photograph."

Gumshoe drew a laminated photograph out of his coat pocket. "Here."

Years of seeing graphic crime scene photographs couldn't have braced Edgeworth for the shock. His eyes nearly bugged out and his blood ran cold. "Is…is that the defendant?"

"Yes, without a doubt," Gumshoe said.

"I'm taking this case. I don't care if the victim wasn't human. I can't stand by and let a monster like this stay free. Who brought this photo to the police department?"

"A creepy lady," Gumshoe said. "She gives me the chills."

"Subpoena her."

"Yes sir," Gumshoe replied.

"And bring me some sugar. My tea is undrinkable."

"Right away, Mr. Edgeworth!"

Hours later, Edgeworth was confident he had made significant progress in the case. He checked his watch. 10:49 PM. Too late to visit the defendant at the Detention Center. Edgeworth put on his coat and got ready to leave his office.

The door opened. A teenager, no more than fifteen years old, stood in the door. His hair was brown and spiky, and puffed out to almost unnatural proportions. His clothes were an odd array of colors and zippers. A shiny silver pendant shaped like a crown hung around his neck.

"Who are you?" Edgeworth demanded. "This building's off-limits to riff-raff!" _How did this kid get in? Ralph must have fallen asleep on guard duty again. But the doors are locked from the outside…_

"Are you Mr. Edgeworth?" The kid asked.

"Yes," Edgeworth replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm here about Riku. You can drop the case against him, can't you?"

"I don't have the authority to drop the charges. Only the Judge."

The child looked crestfallen. "I tried talking to the Judge. He wouldn't listen to me. He kept playing with my hair."

_It could almost be the Eighth Wonder of the World, _Edgeworth thought. "Are you Mr. Beechwood's lawyer? You seem too…" _Naïve? Stupid?_ "Young to have a law degree."

"I'm just Riku's friend," the child said. "I've been trying to find a defense attorney, but they all just laughed at me."

"Who are you?!" Edgeworth asked.

"Me?" The kid pointed to himself. "I'm Sora Pleiades."

Edgeworth clutched his chest. _This…kid_ _is Sora? The hero who brought this world and several others back from Oblivion? I expected the legendary savior to be older and wiser. Or better dressed, at the least. _"I know someone who might be able to help." Edgeworth opened his desk drawer and pulled out a business card. "I can't guarantee anything, but…" _Who am I kidding? One look at those sad eyes, and Wright will just jump right in._

Sora took the card. "Thanks. I'll talk to him tomorrow morning. Thanks for your time, Mr. Edgeworth." He turned and left.

Edgeworth sank into his chair and fumbled for the bottle of aspirin he kept in his drawer. "Either I'm going to thank myself for that, or deeply regret it. And I'll be damned if I know which it is!"

To Be Continued.

Author's Notes: This story will contain major spoilers for Reverse-Rebirth, from Chain of Memories. This story will also tie to another piece I'm working on called "Turnabout Eleven." Even though I've tried to keep "Blue Hair v. Bad Boy" as faithful to the Phoenix Wright canon as possible, a few things happened differently in this storyline. So Phoenix Wright/Gyakuten Saiban fans, please don't stress if you see a contradiction, even if Phoenix would rub them in my face.


End file.
